The present invention pertains to devices for inflating collapsible air support furniture such as lounge chairs. More specifically, the present invention pertains to air inflation devices for rapidly inflating such inflatable furniture in the absence of appreciable wind.
Fairly recently collapsible air support furniture such as beach lounge chairs were invented that comprise large closeable inflation openings that allow users to rapidly inflate such furniture by simply holding the inflation opening open in the direction of a strong wind (such is common on beach front property). Although, in the absence of sufficient wind the user could also attempt to inflate such furniture by holding the inflation opening and swinging the opening back and forth frantically (much like one typically inflates trash bags), the size of the inflated furniture makes doing so extremely difficult, if at all possible. As a result most inflatable furniture designed to be filled without the use of mere wind speed, are often fitted with much smaller inflation openings configured to be manually blown into via one's mouth or some sort of mechanical pump.
In view of the foregoing, the following invention has been developed to work in conjunction with traditional wind filled inflatable furniture to allow such device to optionally be filled with air in the absence of wind without manually blowing into them by mouth or using some sort of mechanical pump.